Search My Body
by Yuki No Fujisaki
Summary: Perjuangan Sasuke untuk membantu Naruto yang sedang mencari tubuh nya. Bad summary. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Jangan masuk kalo gak suka. Please review.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Supernatural & Family

Pairing : SasuNaru & ItaKyuu

**Warning : Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, BL, Boy x Boy, AU, agak OOC, typo, bahasa aneh, ngawur, ngasal, dan lain-lain. Harap yang tidak menyukai fic ini, meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tombol 'back'. Arigatou~**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**

* * *

Yuki No Fujisaki present ...

* * *

**Search My Body**

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini sinar matahari muncul dari ufuk timur, cahaya nya menembus salah satu kamar kediaman Namikaze. Tampak seorang pemuda menggeliat tak nyaman saat cahaya matahari menyinari wajah nya, karena tidak bisa tidur lagi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bangun dan langsung melangkahkan kaki nya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi pemuda itu memakai celana jeans hitam dan memakai kemeja berwarna merah marun, setelah itu ia berkaca untuk melihat penampilan nya tampak lah wajah pemuda itu, usia nya kira-kira 21 tahun, mata ruby nya memiliki tatapan kosong, rambut orange kemerahan nya ia sisir secara acak, setelah itu ia melanglahkan kaki nya keluar kamar.

"Ohayou Kyuu" sambut wanita berambut merah saat melihat anak sulung nya turun dari tangga.

"Ohayou Kushina"

Twich...

"Namikaze Kyuubi, sudah ku bilang untuk memanggil ku _kaasan _apa kamu mengerti" bentak kushina sambil mengacungkan garpu nya pada Kyuubi yang mulai duduk di depan meja makan.

"Baiklah Kaasan" jawab Kyuubi malas.

"Anak pintar" kata Kushina sambil mangguk-mangguk.

"Otousan belum pulang?" Tanya Kyuubi memecah keheningan.

"Iya, tousan mu masih bekerja di Iwa mungkin akan pulang tiga hari lagi" jelas Kushina sambil mengoleskan roti bakar untuk Kyuubi.

"Begitu ya, bulan ini suasana sarapan jadi sepi, biasanya mau ada tousan atau tidak suasana sarapan tetap ramai, aku merindukan suasana sarapan yang dulu" Kushina menghentikan kegiatan nya saat Kyuubi menyelesaikan kalimat nya, ia hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kyuubi.

"Kaasan yakin, suasana sarapan seperti dulu akan terjadi lagi. Sekarang kamu makan Kyuu, kamu harus ke kantor kan"

"Hn"

_'Semenjak kejadian itu Kyuubi jadi agak berubah'_ batin Kushina miris melihat keadaan Kyuubi yang agak berbeda.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan nya, Kyuubi langsung mengambil tas laptop nya, berpamitan dengan Kushina lalu langsung tancap gas menggunakan mobil nya untuk pergi ke kantor Namikaze corp yang terletak di Konoha, karena Namikaze corp memiliki banyak cabang di pulau Jepang bahkan beberapa di luar negeri seperti di Amerika dan Prancis.

"Sasame-chan tolong kamu dan pelayan lainnya untuk membersihkan rumah ya, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit" perintah Kushina lembut pada ketua pelayan rumah Namikaze.

"Ha'i Kushina-sama" jawab Sasame sambil menunduk hormat, Kushina tersenyum puas melihat kerja para pelayan di rumah nya.

.

.

"Huahh... akhirnya selesai juga" Kyuubi menghela napas panjang sambil menutup dokumen terakhir nya, artinya ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya hari ini. Kyuubi pun melihat jam tangan nya.

"Sudah jam 5 sore, lumayan cepat juga aku menyelesaikan semua dokumen itu" gumam Kyuubi sambil bersender santai di bangku kerja nya.

"Hn, kau bekerja cepat hari ini Kyuu-chan"

"Sedang apa kau di sini keriput?!" Kyuubi terlonjak kaget melihat Itachi yang sudah berdiri di samping nya.

"Tentu saja melihat mu Kyuu-chan"

"Harusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel _chan _atau kau akan ku bunuh" marah Kyuubi ke Itachi, yang di marahi hanya tersenyum aneh sambil mangguk-mangguk gak jelas.

_'Dari keturunan Uchiha, ku pikir hanya dia yang aneh' _batin Kyuubi ogah-ogahan melihat Uchiha macam Itachi.

"Oy.. keriput menurut mu, jika saja waktu itu aku menjemput Naruto lebih awal, Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini kan?" Raut wajah Itachi yang tadi tampak konyol langsung berubah serius saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan menyalahkan diri mu sendiri Kyuu, itu sudah takdir dari _Kami-sama _untuk Naruto, kau harus sabar" jelas Itachi, kemudian Kyuubi beranjak dari bangku nya untuk meninggalkan ruangan nya "tugas ku sudah selesai, aku mau pulang" kata Kyuubi cepat lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

_**Konoha Hospital**_

Itulah tempat tujuan Kyuubi saat ini, setelah memarkirkan mobil nya ia langsung melangkahkan kaki nya ke bangunan tersebut. Ia berjalan sangat tenang hingga sampai di ruang inap VVIP tempat tujuan nya.

Ceklekk...

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu lalu menutup pintu nya, ia berjalan perlahan menuju kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang. Di ranjang itu tampak seorang laki-laki yang sedang terbaring lemah, mata nya terpejam, di kepalanya di lilit oleh perban, pergelangan tangan kiri nya tertancap jarum infus, masker oksigen yang menempel pada hidung dan mulut nya dan tak lupa di samping ranjang itu terdapat monitor EKG untuk memantau detak jantung nya.

Kyuubi pun memegang tangan orang itu lalu menempelkan di pipi nya.

"_Konbanwa_ Naru, maaf kemarin nii-chan tidak datang ke sini tapi masih ada kaasan yang menemani mu kan" tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Naru? Sampai kapan kamu akan tidur seperti ini? Apa kamu marah sama nii-chan? Ini sudah sebulan lebih lho, apa kamu tidak capek tidur terus? Apa kamu tidak ingin melihat nii-chan, kaasan dan tousan? Hmm?" Pertanyaan beruntun itu keluar dari mulut Kyuubi tapi lagi, lagi sama sekali tidak ada respon dari sosok di depan nya, yang ada hanya suara dari mesin EKG yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi makin terisak.

Tes...tes...tes...

"Nii-chan mohon sadarlah Naru, nii-chan akan belikan kamu ramen yang banyak, tapi nii-chan mau Naru sadar hiks.." entah kenapa kali ini Kyuubi meneteskan air mata nya, ia sangat merindukan Namikaze Naruto, adik kesayangan nya dan rubah kecil nya, Kyuubi memang kuat dalam menghadapi apapun tapi ia lemah terhadap Naruto apalagi dengan kondisi Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan koma.

Kushina yang ingin masuk ke dalam kamar inap Naruto mengurungkan niat nya saat melihat Kyuubi bicara dan menangis, ia bahkan ikut menangis melihat kejadian itu dari jendela kecil yang ada di pintu.

_'Lihatlah Naru bahkan kakak mu menangis melihat keadaan kamu, Kaasan minta kamu sadar Naru. Kami-sama buatlah Naruto sadar" _doa Kushina.

.

.

_**Suna City**_

Tampak seorang laki-laki sedang tiduran di bawah pohon, menjadikan rerumputan sebagai kasur nya dan kedua tangan nya ia jadikan bantal.

_'Ternyata di belakang sekolah ada bukit se indah ini juga, aku bisa menikmati udara segar dan tidak mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan gila para wanita' _

_'Aku menyukai ini, sangat heni-"_

"Kuso! Aku bosan, bosan dan bosan"

"Cih! Mengganggu saja!" Umpat orang itu cepat, lalu bangkit dari tiduran nya dan mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mencari asal suara cempreng tadi.

"Hoyy... apa yang kau lakukan? Mengganggu saja" kata orang itu lagi dengan suara datar, saat melihat sosok yang tadi mengganggu nya sedang duduk di bawah pohon juga tapi agak jauh sekitar tiga meter.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu mencari arah suara itu dan "hee..? Kau bisa melihat ku?" Tanya sosok itu terkejut.

"Aku tidak buta dobe"

"Dobe? Dasar teme aku punya nama, nama ku Namikaze Naruto, ingat itu baik-baik"

"Cih! Aku tidak menanyakan nama mu, kau sudah mengganggu waktu santai ku" kata orang itu lagi lalu duduk dan bersandar pada pohon. Naruto yang berdiri di depan nya ikut duduk di samping nya.

"_Gomen_, aku sudah mengganggu mu, nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di samping orang itu berjarak satu meter.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Hn" kalimat itu membuat Naruto double sweatdrop, _'dasar pelit bicara' _gumam Naruto.

"Ne teme apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa dobe?"

"Aku cuma ingin bertanya, apa kau benar-benar bisa melihat ku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Buktinya kau bicara pada ku" jawab Sasuke cepat sambil memejamkan mata nya.

"Hmp.. baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa melihat ku" Naruto tak bisa menahan senyum nya saat ia tahu bahwa ada orang yang bisa melihat nya, tapi mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke membuka mata nya dan menatap Naruto heran.

"Hn? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Hihihi kau ini tidak terlalu memperhatikan ku ya. Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku ini tembus pandang?" Tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh geli. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke langsung memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Hah? Jadi kau bukan manusia?" Sasuke langsung bergerak agak menjauh dari Naruto saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang tembus pandang jika di lihat sesama.

"Kau takut? Sebenarnya aku ini manusia, sama seperti mu" jelas Naruto lirih sambil melihat langit, tampak air mata sudah membendung di mata nya.

"Aku senang kau bisa melihat ku teme, aku sangat kesepian selama sebulan ini hiks.." air mata nya pun jatuh juga sebelumnya ia tahan-tahan agar tidak jatuh tapi ia tidak bisa membendung nya.

"Apa yang terjadi dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Naruto, tampaknya Sasuke mulai berani mendekati Naruto setelah melihat air mata nya.

"Kejadiannya sudah lebih dari sebulan teme" kata Naruto memulai cerita nya. Sasuke diam ia ingin mendengar cerita Naruto dan ia pun tidak keberatan saat diri nya di panggil _teme_.

**Flashback ON**

"Hei Naruto kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku mau pulang Kiba, tapi Kyuu-nii belum menjemput ku jika aku pulang jalan kaki lalu Kyuu-nii datang ke sini aku akan di bunuh karena aku pulang sendiri" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Oh benar juga kakak mu kan punya penyakit _brother compleks _tingkat akut jadi aku tidak heran" Kiba terkikik geli melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut.

"Aku harus memberi makan Akamaru, aku pulang duluan ya Naru, _Jaa_"

"_Jaa~_" balas Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii lama sekali aku sudah dua jam menunggu" keluh Naruto sambil memainkan android nya dengan bosan, ia sudah menunggu kakak nya dari jam 4 hingga jam 6 sore.

"Matahari sudah mau tenggelam, lebih baik aku jalan saja" akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki toh tidak terlalu jauh, ia hanya berpikir kalau kakak nya mungkin sedang rapat.

CKITT... AAAA... CKIITT...

"HEY BAWA MOBIL HATI-HATI" Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya kebelakang saat mendengar ada keributan dan ia melihat ada mobil yang sedang mengebut tapi mobilnya jalannya tidak teratur dan hampir menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar.

Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat mobil itu oleng kembali dan ingin menabrak seorang wanita yang ingin menyebrang, tanpa pikir dua kali Naruto langsung berlari ke arah wanita itu.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba mobil itu mengerem mendadak mungkin pengemudi itu tahu bahwa ia menabrak seseorang. "Ugh.. apa kau baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang lengannya yang terasa sakit gara-gara menahan kepala wanita itu agar tidak membentur jalan.

"_Arigatou _aku baik-baik saja, kau bagaimana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku tidak a-"

"AWAS!" Belum menyelesai kan perkataan nya tiba-tiba banya orang yang berteriak, ternyata ada sebuah container yang lepas kendali dengan tiba-tiba, mobil yang menabrak Naruto tadi langsung tancap gas untuk menghindari tabrakan. Merasa sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, dengan cepat Naruto menarik gadis itu kepinggir jalan, tapi takdir berkata lain container itu malah berbelok ke arah Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke tempat aman.

Naas bagi Naruto karena container itu menabrak tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga Naruto terpental beberapa meter dan berhenti karena tubuh nya menabrak pembatas jalan dan membuat kepala nya terbentur dengan keras.

_'Ukh apa aku sudah mati?'_

Naruto bangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di lokasi kecelakaan yang menimpanya tadi, semuanya kacau mulai dari kaca restaurant yang hancur, tiang lampu merah roboh dan juga pagar pembatas jalan yang berceceran darah hingga aspal jalanan serta beberapa polisi.

_'Aku tidak mati? Apa aku selamat? Tapi darah siapa itu? ' _Naruto mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan bergidik ngeri melihat aliran darah di aspal dekat pagar pembatas.

Merasa bingung Naruto pun mulai bertanya pada orang sekitar "Permisi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto ke pria yang sedang melihat-lihat. Tapi pria itu tetap diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Orang aneh, lebih baik aku tanya pada gadis yang ada di sebrang sana saja" kata Naruto cepat dan mulai menyebrang, saat di tengah jalan tiba-tiba..

Bbrrrmm...

Ada motor melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, sudah mendekat ke arahnya Naruto pun hanya bersiap-siap untuk merasakan sakitnya tertabrak lagi, tapi..

Whuusss...

_'Kenapa ini?' _Naruto bingung saat motor itu menabraknya langsung tertembus dengan cepat Naruto melihat tangan nya dan benar saja bahwa tubuhnya sudah tembus pandang.

_'Tidak mungkin, dimana tubuh ku? Dimana?!' _Teriak Naruto frustasi karena tidak menemukan tubuhnya.

**Flashback OFF**

"Begitulah cerita nya" Kata Naruto mengakhiri cerita nya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu tubuh mu? Apa kau sudah mati, dobe?"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Aku juga bersekolah di tempat mu, aku mendengar dari teman-teman ku kalau aku sedang koma" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari tubuh mu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Di Suna aku hanya di rawat seminggu, lalu tubuh ku di pindahkan ke Konoha"

"Kau tahu dari mana jika tubuh mu di pindahkan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mulai bersender lagi pada pohon.

"Tentu saja aku mendengar dari teman ku, teman-teman ku sudah menjenguk ku dan aku tidak mengetahui nya dan bodoh nya aku, kenapa aku tidak mencari tubuh ku saat tubuh ku masih di Suna!" Teriak Naruto frustasi dengan masalah nya.

"Hn. Kau memang dobe"

"Teme!"

"Kau tinggal naik pesawat kan? Lagi pula tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat mu"

"Aku tahu Sasuke, tapi Konoha itu luas aku tidak tahu jalan, dari TK sampai SMA aku selalu bersekolah di Suna" jelas Naruto lagi, kepala nya sudah benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Liburan nanti aku akan ke Konoha, kau mau ikut?" Ajak Sasuke.

"Kau tahu jalan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak seperti mu dobe, kakak ku tinggal disana" jelas Sasuke lagi.

_"Arigatou teme"_

"Hn. Mungkin aku akan membantu mencari tubuh mu" Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya jika ada yang ingin membantunya _'arigatou kami-sama'_.

"_Arigatou_ Suke-teme" Naruto pun mencoba memegang pipi Sasuke, memang Naruto tidak dapat menyentuhnya tapi Sasuke dapat merasakan sentuhan nya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

_'Gara-gara kau aku jadi tersenyum Naruto, image ku bisa hancur jika orang lain melihat Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Kau harus menjadi milik ku Naruto" _batin Uchiha sambil menyeringai membuat Naruto merinding.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa" setelah itu Sasuke memasang topeng stoic nya kembali, sebelum ada keluarga Uchiha atau para fans girl nya yang melihat nya.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Yuki's Note :**

Yo lagi-lagi saya membuat New Story lagi padahal fanfic yang satu nya belum lanjutin XD *digebug* tapi ini pairing SasuNaru lho, dan ini adalah first story dengan pairing SasuNaru. Mungkin cerita ini agak aneh ya? Habis mau gimana lagi, entah kenapa ide cerita ini langsung muncul di otak saya waktu saya lagi cuci piring dan langsung saya ketik aja hohoho... XD

Harapan saya sih kalian suka dengan Fic aneh ini ^^. Oke saran, sanggahan, dan kritikan yang membangun saya tunggu di review.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind Review?**


End file.
